What Do I Do Now?
by broken-heart-crossing
Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? Sasusaku;Naruhina;shikatema;nejiten;saiino & more.
1. Reality and Fantasy

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Okay… I won't keep you all waiting any longer. But please give this story a chance. I just came up with it. I still don't know how the ends going to be, so bear with me. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reality and Fantasy

"Hey, Forehead!" I turn around to the sound of Ino's voice. It had to be Ino... who else would call me Forehead without fear of their heads getting ripped off. I turn to see her walking towards me with her regular purple ninja gear on and a white medical coat over that. She was pulling her bleach-blond hair up into her usual high ponytail. She had a big smile on her face and her bright, clear, blue eyes were looking at Sakura with excitement. That girl is always excited about something, usually the most stupid things. I smile at her and pushed my light pink hair over my shoulder; it was just below my shoulders.

"Hey, pig," I said back when she was close enough to hear me without me shouting. Ino shook her head at me and smirked at me.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Forehead?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Forehead, Pig?" Ino smirked at her and put her finger on her chin, as her thinking pose.

"I'd have to say about 5 billion hundred times," I laughed at her, as she nodded as agreement to herself.

"Pig, don't you mean 5 hundred billion times?" Ino knitted her eye brows together in confusion.

"What?" I laughed at her again.

"Careful Ino, your blond is showing," I told her. She stayed in her confused position, until she finally got it.

"Oh," She said smiling and let out a giggle to herself. I shook my head at her and began to walk towards my office. Ino started to fallow me and soon we were at my office, on the third floor of the Konoha Hospital.

It had been almost four years sense Sasuke left, and a year sense the attack on Konoha by Pein. Sense then our 6th hokage died, Danzo. I don't count him as our 6th hokage because he was only our Hokage for about a week before Sasuke got to him and killed him. When new traveled to Konoha about Danzo's death, the elders had to appoint a new Hokage for the second time in 8 days. It was no secret that Naruto was the hero of the village and for that he was chosen as the new 6th Hokage. The elders and the council didn't feel the need to name Danzo as the 6th sense he only had the title for a week, therefore Naruto was the 6th. About a week after that, I managed to wake Tsunade up from her coma, Naruto was willing to step down while she was still 'kickin', as he put it, but Tsunade declined and said it was about her time to retire and if anyone deserved to be Hokage, it was Naruto. I was never so proud of Naruto as I was then. He had made his dream come true, and it made me have hope on mine.

Six months after Naruto became Hokage, I decided that I should give up on my dream. I had fail another mission to bring him back, so I decide to give up. At first I was extremely mad at Sasuke. I had encountered him on that mission and asked him nicely to come home. He declined, so I resorted to battle. He ended up knocking me out again, this time he whispered 'Let Go' in my ear. So I did, and I was mad at him for making me. Now, all that anger is gone. I mean if I'm never going to see him again, why waist my dreams, shooting stars, love, and anger on him. It was a lost cause and I was tired of being the victim. So I let go of all the anger and love I felt for him. As far as I was concerned... I didn't know who Sasuke Uchiha was, and I didn't know where he came from, and I knew that he had no place in my heart anymore. It was that simple.

Now I work at the hospital, almost full time, on the exception of me being on missions frequently as a ANBU medic nin. I live in my own apartment, going alone. I work too much for a relationship, I don't even see Naruto much anymore. Only when I get a mission or on Holidays, but he has a family now.

Yes, Naruto is only 17 years old but he is married, to the one and only Hinata Hyuga. I think it is so cute, and their wedding was the prettiest one I have ever seen, on the Hokage Mountain over looking the spring sunset. Of course Hinata was a vision in her white wedding dress, with purple flowers and sparkling beads on her veil; and I had never see Naruto look so grown up and handsome in his tux with a orange vest and tie. I never thought purple and orange went together, but how their wedding looked, it was like purple was made for orange. I was one of brides-maids, as Hinabi was the maid of honor. Ino, Tenten, and I wore purple dresses that tied around our neck and had dull orange beads spread across the shirt of the dress. Hinabi had a beautiful orange dress that faded into purple at the bottom of the skirt, and had purple beads on the dress and purple and orange flowers in her hair. On Naruto's side was the boys, Neji, Konohamaru, Shino and Kiba, with Neji as Best Man. Neji wore a orange tie much to his distaste and everything else was black; Konohamaru, Shino, and Kiba all wore purple ties with a orange undershirt. They all looked handsome and all the girls looked pretty, but none of us was a beautiful as the couple getting married and their love. I had never seen Naruto or Hinata so happy, ever.

Ino, the pig she is, is dating Sai. They are going on 3 months now, but Sai is already getting the concept of annoyance, confusion, and mostly love. Ino is actually into Sai, she said that she only likes him, but I can tell that Ino is in love with the artist.

Shikamaru is just as lazy as ever, except he has motivation now; and it's called Temari. She has been coming here a lot recently, about once a month and stays about three weeks of that month. She stays with Shikamaru and they both say that there is nothing going on, but I see the way they are when they are together and they way Shika looks at her with love in his eyes. I even caught them holding hands on night when we were all out at the bar and they thought that we were all looking away and too drunk to notice, but I have always been more observant than the others, and plus, I don't drink that much. Yes, I know that they are secretly together, but I'll play stupid until they spill it to everyone.

Tenten is engaged to Neji. They have been for almost 10 months, and the wedding will be held in three months; on April 7th. I have a feeling it will be almost as pretty as Naruto and Hinata's, even them being the simple people they are. It will be a small wedding but still very pretty.

For the past 11 months Tsunade has been living with Jiraya. Suprising? No, I saw it coming. It was just a matter of time. I keep asking her if they will get married but Tsunade says that it isn't likely because of their age. I still say it doesn't matter but she thinks that they are too old to be getting married.

Garra is engaged to his student Misturgi, and they will be getting married in December, being as it is like spring there when it is winter for us. Last I heard was that they were doing well and that I am welcome to come to the wedding.

Konkuro is still single as everyone says but I know better. Around two months ago I was in Suna and found him mysteriously leaving in the night and not coming back until early in the morning. Everyone but me and Garra were clueless, but Garra and I both knew that he is still sleeping with that young girl, about 17, that works in the puppet weapons store. He has been for about a year now.

Shino is dating some girl from the school, she works as a student teacher in the library, and Shino likes her because she has an interest with his bugs, and they have fallen in love. They have been going out for 8 months now. I'm just waiting for new of a wedding from the two of them. I'm just waiting.

Kiba has turned to a play boy. He thinks that he doesn't need a girl, he thinks that sense everyone else has one he doesn't need one. Even Akamaru found a pretty little Huski to cuddle with and have a litter of 17 puppies with. But Kiba is with a new girl every weekend and stays with them for the week. He even dated Rock Lee's new girlfriend a week after the attack on the village. He even tried to get with me, which I eagerly refused. But I know that one day soon he will find a girl that he can't get rid of and fall in love. I just have a feeling that it will be that vet that works with his sister, but who knows.

Rock Lee is dating a girl that works with me from time to time. She usually works in the baby wing, where she delivers babies. Rock Lee is in love with her bacause she is just as hyper and stubborn as him, but she knows when enough is enough and she keeps him in line. I think that it is so cute. They will be getting engaged soon, I can just feel it.

Choji has also found someone, she is Ayame's little sister, and has started to work at the Ramen shop. Her name is Somae(So-ma-yay). And she and Choji have been going out for about a month, but I can already feel the love in the air.

Last is Kakashi. Kakashi is dating Shizune. Has been for about a year; just after the attack. Just yesterday I saw Kakashi shopping for a wedding ring, so I am just waiting to hear the news. All I know is, is that I should be Maid Of Honor. I AM practically his daughter, and practically her sister. I mean, come on. If I am not the Maid Of Honor I will show everyone Kakashi's picture of his mask off and everyone Shizune's diary, which has some very good secrets about her that only Kakashi, Tsunade and I know about.

Those are the most important people. And me? Oh, I have only dated one person, but I prefer not to mention him right now. Sense then, I have been single, and I don't have a big problem with it. And Sasuke hasn't been heard of or seen ever sense I had that encounter with him. No one even talks about him anymore, even though we all think about him from time to time, we don't do it with sadness, we do it with nothingness, just like he shows on his face when he sees me or Naruto. Nothingness. I only ever think about him anymore when I think of memories of my past with Team 7. And usually I think about it with nothingness, or sometimes anger, but the anger is very, very rare. So, let's get back to the present.

I walked around to the back of my desk and sat down in my black leather chair. It felt good to sit down for once. I sighed as I put down the documents I had been carrying and leaned my head against the head rest on the back of the chair. I sat there in silence until Ino broke it. I almost forgot she was there. Oops.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me Saki?" she asked. I opened my eyes to see her looking out the big bay window that was in my office that overlooked the village gates and the mountain where the sun settled each evening. Her blue eyes were scanning the blue early morning sky and the little white fluffy clouds. I could tell that she was thinking of Sai because the view out of my window was very beautiful and Sai would always draw something as beautiful as the view. I saw a slight smile on Ino's face and I sighed. She was so happy and had a good life with Sai. I was all so beautiful. Too bad the world and the lies that fill it aren't always as beautiful. And usually the lies just cover up a even more horrific reality. But hey, why not let Ino live in the fantasy world until she was needed in reality. I wasn't about to wake her up if she wasn't needed in the real world with all the lies. She was happy and I wouldn't take that away.

"Actually, Ino, I am busy. I think I am going to skip lunch. Thank you thoug--"

"I am not taking no for an answer, Sakura. You need some food in you. You work you ass off and you need a break. Even if it is a 30 minute on for lunch. Please just go to Astopo with me. It is a good restaurant and it has a good view of your sunset mountain. It's only down the street. Please?" Ino turned to Sakura and pleaded with her big blue eyes. Sakura sighed.

"Ino I ca--"

"Great, I'll see you at noon!"

"n't" I said after she left the room with a slam of the door. I sighed again. What the hell? I can take a 30 minute break. I still have about an hour till we go to lunch and I'll get some patients out of the way and some paperwork too. 30 minutes can't be so bad. I sighed again and grabbed a patients file and walked out of the room to give the man a check up.

* * *

It was 11:55 and I was headed back up to my office to get ready for Ino and lunch. I sighed. That last patient was so rude and perverted. He was old, and he was horny; as he put it. I leaned over grab the pen from the floor that he threw down there, and he grabbed my ass. Of course, it was his fault that he was thrown through that wall, but I still have to pay for it. Oh well, he deserved it and as far as I'm concerned; that's money well spent.

I finally got to my office and not to my surprise, Ino was already there. I sighed at her and rolled my eyes. I then walked to the back side of my desk and placed the pervs file into the drawer and grabbed my weapons pouch, that I have carried ever sense the attack, and strapped it on. I then, took off my medical coat and hung it on the rack by the file cabinet. I looked over at Ino and she was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked with a bored and tired tone and face.

"Why did you throw a man of 78 through a wall?" she asked. I sighed.

"You know what happens to anyone that touches my body without my permission, no matter how old or young they are. Remember what happened to Kiba?" I asked. Ino flinched at the memory. I remembered too. He ran his hand up my thigh and he got my hand running into his face and his body running through the bar's class door. I felt sorry for him, but now everyone knows I freak when someone touches me without my permission. I call it returning the favor, but the only reason I felt bad for Kiba was because he was drunk, but I couldn't help it.

"O.K. Well, anyway. Let's go! I'm starving!" Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door and shut it behind me. I rolled my eyes at her and went with her. She was always so excited. I had no idea what there was to be excited about, but of course she was living in the fantasy and I was living in the real world with the ugly truths and lies. But that was what was so great about Ino, she never brought reality up, because all she knew was the fantasy that she had with Sai and her perfect life. She was innocent to the world, and I was going to let her be that way for as long as possible. She didn't need to know the ugly world and reality.

* * *

Hey, that was just getting everyone up to date about what happened in the last year. The next chapter will be longer and probably put up tomorrow. Thanks!

Check out my other story: Sasusaku: Everything You Are if you liked the beginning of this story. Everything You Are Is a good one and I think that you all would like it. I always get good reviews. So please check it out! Thanks again!

Broken-heart-crossing!


	2. His Return

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Hey everyone! I'm glad people liked the first chapter. I told you I would be updating sometime today so yea... here it is! I know that I still have to put up chapter 12 to my other story, but I thought that I would put this one up really quick and then get to work on chapter 12 of Sasusaku: Everything You Are. So here you all are! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: His Return

Ino dragged me to the place called Astopo. It was a nice place really, and it did have the same view from my office window; of the sunset mountain and the village gates. Me and Ino sat down at the bar, it had a bar and a few nice tables around, with our backs turned toward the gates of the village. The waiter came up and looked Ino over. He was cute, about 18 or 19 and he had spiky blond hair that was cut close to his head, and bright green eyes. Ino didn't even notice him, she was too busy talking to me and even if she wasn't she be too busy thinking about her Sai.

He took our drinks, water for me and some cranberry juice for Ino, it was still too early to be drinking. Ino looked over her menu while the waiter walked away. I sighed and pushed the menu up to the top of the bar for the waiter to get. I already knew what I was getting. After a moment the waiter came back with our drinks and ordered our food. Ino got rice patties with shrimp soup, and I got one bowl of beef Ramen with extra beef. I knew that I probably wouldn't eat it all, so I will stop by Naruto's office and give the rest to him. Naruto's ramen was like Tsunade's sake. I mentally shook my head.

Ino turned towards me in her chair and I took a drink of my water. My elbows were on the bar and my hands were holding my glass. Ino looked at me with one elbow on the bar and the other on her lap; her front was turned towards me, and it was like she was expecting me to say something. I just starred into my glass.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked after a minute of silence between us. I looked over at her and nodded and then turned back to my glass of water.

"What's wrong Saki? And don't you lie to me," she demanded. Ino could be so annoying sometimes. I sighed and looked over at her again and then looked back down to my glass.

"I just got a weird feeling about today," I told her. It was true. All morning I felt something in my stomach, it was one of those feelings you get when you know something is about to happen.

"Is it a bad feeling?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel bad, but not good either. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it," I saw Ino shake her head at me from the corner of my eye.

"If there is one think I know about you, it's that you are hardly ever wrong about those feelings you get. It's like you got a 6th sense inside of that big forehead of yours," Ino said as she looked over the sunset mountains. I smirked at her. She had no idea.

Soon our food came and Ino dug into her shrimp soup. I looked at her disgustingly as she ate.

"What?" she asked when she caught me looking at her with disgust on my face. I shook my head and turned to my bowl of beef Ramen. It was good too.

"I just don't know how you can eat that stuff," I finally answered her. She just shook her head and finished her soup. She then picked up a rice patty and turned to face me once more, her whole front facing me. I just looked at her and then down to my Ramen again. She really was annoying and I don't know how Sai put up with it. I just sighed and put another load of noodles into my mouth. Ino kept starring at me while eating her rice patty.

I tried to eat in peace without her bothering me, but about half way through my bowl of Ramen, I sighed.

"What is it Ino?" I asked her with another bite of my Ramen.

"I don't know Sakura. It's just that.... well... you've changed, Saki. I don't know how, but you've changed," Ino said. I stiffened for a second and then relaxed again. I took another bite of my Ramen.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am perfectly fine, and I am the same as I have always been, Pig," I tell her. Like I said, she doesn't need to be in the real world yet.

"I don't know about that Forehead, but I trust you. Just remember that I'll be here when you want to talk, okay?" I nodded at her with my eyes still staring at my bowl. I'm full and the bowl is about half empty, Naruto will eat it though.

"But I know for a fact that you have changed. I just don't know when you did. I think it was ever sense you had that mission to get--" She stopped short. I look over at her to see why she stopped and she was staring towards the village gates. I follow her gaze and then I stiffen. I knew I had a weird feeling.

People were crowded around and glaring at the spot in the middle of them. I could see clearly in the middle, and so could Ino. In the middle of the group was the man with ebony, endless eyes and raven, silk hair. Yeah, it was Sasuke Uchiha. As I looked at him that anger, that slowly left over the last 6 months, came rushing back to the surface. He looked over at me and our eyes met. His face was still as emotionless as always, but there was something in his eyes, and I could tell that he was surprised at seeing that anger and rage in my eyes. I glared at him and then looked back at Ino. She was starting to get up from her spot and she started to move towards Sasuke.

I watched her get up and walk his way, and I watched her reach out her hand to touch his face. I saw annoyance cross his face as she came closer. Then, I watched her reach up and smack him across the face. He looked at her with annoyance in his eyes and his cheek was turning red. I was surprised at Ino, but she had changed too. I looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes on me. I glared at him and then grabbed my bowl of Ramen and started to walk around the restaurant to the ally in the back. It was a short cut to the Hokage's office.

I walked quickly into the ally and away from the crowd of people that were crowding the criminal, that right now, I hated so much. I walked into the ally with my bowl of Ramen noddles I was taking to Naruto, along with the news of his return to our village. I kept walking even when I noticed the man I hated so much, starting to follow me. Why was this happening to me?

I sighed and kept walking like I had no idea he was following me. Sense when did this ally way get so long? I sighed again. He was practically right behind me. I stopped walking.

"Why are you following me?" I asked with a nothingness in my voice.

"Where are you going?" Of course it was a question. He always loved to do that; answer questions with another question. I sighed and turned to face him. His face was only inches away and a normal ninja would shriek away but I didn't; I just stood there, looking into his endless eyes with nothingness in mine.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a question of my own. He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked with his deep, velvet voice.

"Why do you care?" I asked back, with hatred in my eyes. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't," he answered. I nodded.

"Good," I said and then I turned and walked away again. I felt him start to follow me again so I looked over my shoulder at him and glared. He stopped and glared back.

"Stop following me," I demanded.

"Stop running away," He said. I scoffed. I was running away. OKAY! Whatever.

"I learned it from you," and with that I disappeared in a wind of cherry blossoms, leaving him standing there with a confused glare on his face. Oh, well. He deserved it.

* * *

"Naruto-sama," I walked into his office and saw him there sitting at his desk behind stacks and stacks of paperwork. Behind him on the floor were stacks of paper work. He looked over the stacks and saw me. A smile lit up his face. He stood up and walked around the desk to face me.

"Sakura, chan... how many times have I told you not to call me that? Naruto is fine," Naruto said eyeing the bowl of Ramen in my hands. I smirked at him and pushed the bowl into his waiting hands. He smiled at me and then without waiting dug into the half eaten bowl of Ramen. I waited until he was almost done before I brought up the situation at hand. I could feel him out there, listening and watching, but I just pushed him out of my mind and focused on Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back," I told him, just like I didn't know the person we were talking about. Naruto looked up at me and nodded. His mouth was full with noddles but I could tell what he was saying.

"You knew?" I asked him with anger in my voice. He nodded swallowing the last bit of noddles.

"Yes, I do. He came in here before he went out on the village. We have discussed the situation, and he is on probation for a year and will enter the chunnin exams after his probation is up," Naruto told me. The anger grew in my body.

"You're not going to kill him?" I asked him. Naruto looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"No, I'm not, Sakura-chan," he said and looked up at me with wondering eyes.

"Why?" I asked my hands fisting on the sides of my body.

"Because, I think he could be good use to the village," Naruto said. I looked at him with anger.

"How could he be good use to the village? By distroying everything here? Every home and every person?" I asked putting my hands on the desk that he sat at.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is not here to destroy anything," He looked at me with demanding in his eyes.

"Right, because he has already done that," I said. Without knowing it I put my hand up to my chest where my heart was beating. When I saw Naruto looking at me with pity in his eyes, I realised what I was doing and fisted my hand at my side again.

"Whatever. What kind of probabtion is he on? House arrest?" I asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, he can go anywhere he wants to in the village. He can't go outside the village and he has to be at his residence from 12 pm. to 7 am. Until further notice by me, of course," I nodded at Naruto. I didn't like it but I wasn't going to question him. I sighed.

"Naruto-sama, can you give me a mission?" I asked him. I didn't want to be in the village right now. He sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Sakura, I don't think running away is the answer," He opened his eyes when I didn't say anything. He looked at the nothingness on my face and sighed. "Ok, go to the village right outside of Konoha, I want you to take some medical supplies to them. Pack up some of the basic medical supplies and take it to the hospital down there. If you want, stay there for a day or two and help out at the hospital. But I want you back by the end of the third day. Okay?" I nodded at him. It sounded like a good mission. Easy but good enough to help me get away for a little while, if it was only three days.

"When do I leave?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow morning. Make sure you get everything packed and ready to go. Oh and Sakura?"

"Yea?" I asked.

"Would you mind taking someone with you?" I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked. He smiled the goofy grin.

"Well, Hinata has been stressed out and needs a vacation. Could she go with you?" I smile at him.

"Sure, but this is a mission," I tell him.

"Well, for you it is. For her, I want it to be a vacation. Do you think that you could stay at the hot springs with her and then go work at the hospital during the day to give her time to relax?" I nod at him. He was so sweet to her. They were so perfect together.

"Yes, that would be okay," he nodded at me and I smiled at him. "How is she doing?" I asked him. He looked at me confused and then smiled.

"She's good. How did you know?" I smiled at him. He shook his head. "You always have known when something was going on. You are very observant, Sakura-chan," he shook his head. I smiled at him again. He had no idea, just like Ino.

"Congradulations, Naruto-sama," I said.

"Just Naruto, Sakura-chan," I smiled at his correction. I nodded.

"So I guess I will go by your house tomorrow morning and pick her up," Naruto nodded at me. I started walking towards the door but then stopped. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"I am going to be her doctor right? I mean, with you child, I only trust myself to get the baby delivered safely," he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sakura. I only want the best doctor for Hinata and the baby," I nodded at him.

"Thanks Naruto," I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, no problem! And thank you too, Sakura-chan," I nod at him and open the door.

"See you tomorrow," I told him and then I walked out and to the hospital to finish my shift and get the medical supplies packed up. I still couldn't believe that Naruto Uzumaki is going to be a father.

I thought about what else was going on. Sasuke was back and Naruto was letting him off so easy. I had a feeling that something else was going on. Something I wasn't being told about, but I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**_Sasuke's PVO:_**

When Sakura disappeared, I had a good idea where she went, considering the bowl of Ramen in her hands. I jumped onto the houses and made my way to the Hokage's office. When I got there I looked through the window and saw the dobe eating the Ramen and Sakura standing there waiting for him to get done. Finally, he was almost finished and she said something.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back," I heard her tell him. Something inside of me stiffened at the fact that she used my name like she didn't even know me. The dobe just nodded.

"You knew?" She asked and I could hear and see the anger in her eyes and voice. Naruto nodded again.

"Yes, I do. He came in here before he went out on the village. We have discussed the situation, and he is on probation for a year and will enter the chunnin exams after his probation is up," I heard the dobe say. I could see the anger growing in her dark emerald eyes.

"You're not going to kill him?" I heard her say. My body stiffened. She was really that mad at me. She wanted me to die. Naruto looked at her with the confusion that I felt.

"No, I'm not, Sakura-chan," he had his wondering eyes on. I still couldn't believe that he became Hokage, and that Sakura had changed so much that she hated me. Enough to want me dead.

"Why?" I heard her say. I didn't think that I would ever be the one Sakura wanted to die, but I guess I was wrong. She really wanted me to be killed. I could see her fist at the sides of her body shaking with anger.

"Because, I think he could be good use to the village," the dobe said. She looked at him with anger in her eyes. Apparently, she didn't think that I could be good use to the village.

"How could he be good use the the village? By destroying everything here? Every home and every person?" I heard her ask. Underneath all that anger in her eyes I saw hurt. It was well hidden but I saw it. It was gone soon though, covered up under all the hatred she felt for me, because of me. She put her hands on the Hokage desk looking at Naruto with anger.

"Sakura-chan. Sasuke is not here to destroy anything," Naruto told her. She didn't look convinced.

"Right, because he has already done that," she said to him. I saw her put her hand to her chest and I felt guilty. I broke her heart... no I destroyed it. Naruto looked at her with pity and she put her fist back on her side.

"Whatever. What kind of probation is he on? House arrest?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. I was glad I wasn't, and I should be very greatful that he is Hokage, or I wouldn't be getting off so easy.

"No, he can go anywhere he wants to in the village. He can't go outside the village and he has to be at his residence from 12 pm. to 7 am. Until further notice by me, of course," I heard the dobe say. I knew what he was thinking and he was thinking about nights out at bars and going out until early in the morning. Of course, I would refuse it. Sakura sighed at Naruto and then nodded.

"Naruto-sama, can you give me a mission?" I heard her say. Why is she going on a mission? She really doesn't want to be around me? I must have shattered her heart. I never knew that Sakura could ever be this cold.

"Sakura, I don't think running away is the answer," I heard dobe say. I agreed with him. Sakura shouldn't run away from me, she shouldn't run away from anyone. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. "Ok, go to the village right outside of Konoha, I want you to take some medical supplies to them. Pack up some of the basic medical supplies and take it to the hospital down there. If you want, stay there for a day or two and help out at the hospital. But I want you back by the end of the third day. Okay?" Why was the dobe giving her a mission? That's like encouraging her to run away. At least, he only is letting her run for three days.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Make sure you get everything packed and ready to go. Oh and Sakura?"

"Yea?" She asked. The anger was slowly fading from her eyes.

"Would you mind taking someone with you?"

"Who?" And there's the dobe's dumb smile.

"Well, Hinata has been stressed out and needs a vacation. Could she go with you?" I saw her smile. She always looked so peaceful when she did and the anger was now gone.

"Sure, but this is a mission," she told him.

"Well, for you it is. For her, I want it to be a vacation. Do you think that you could stay at the hot springs with her and then go work at the hospital during the day to give her time to relax?" She nodded. Of course, the dobe was a good husband. It's surprising that he even got married, but I always guessed he would be a good husband.

"Yes, that would be okay," He nodded at her. I saw her smile. "How is she doing?" She asked. I got confused at what she was talking about. Naruto was confused at first too, but then I saw him smile.

"She's good. How did you know?" She smiled and he shook his head. I was still confused. "You always have known when something was going on. You are very observant, Sakura-chan," the dobe finished. What were they talking about?

"Congradulations, Naruto-sama," She said.

"Just Naruto, Sakura-chan," he said.

"So I guess I will go by your house tomorrow morning and pick her up," the dobe nodded to her with a smile. She started to walk but then stopped. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" he asked. She turned to look at the dobe with a smirk on her face.

"I am going to be her doctor right? I mean, with you child, I only trust myself to get the baby delivered safely," he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sakura. I only want the best doctor for Hinata and the baby," Sakura nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto," she said. I was so confused. Wait, Naruto was going to be a father? Didn't see that one coming.

"Nah, no probelm! And thank you too, Sakura-chan," She nodded at him and turned the door knob.

"See you tomorrow," she said and then she was gone.

"Sasuke... I know you are there. Come on in," the dobe said. I smirked and jumped in through the open window.

"Congrats, Dobe. Didn't know you had it in you," I said to him. He smirked at me.

"Haha, funny," he said. He looked down at the paper he was working on. I looked at him.

"Does she really hate me that much?" I asked. I mean she wanted me dead, she had to.

"No, she doesn't. She's just confused right now," he said not looking up from the paper.

"Well she asked why you wouldn't kill me. That sounds like more than just confusion. She actually sound pretty sure of herself," I said. The dobe looked up at me and sighed.

"Sasuke, she is hurt, but I don't think she really wants you dead. She is hurt and confused at why you just came back all of the sudden. She just needs a few days to rest. That's why I sent her on that mission with Hinata," he said and then looked back down at the paper. I watched him fold up the paper and throw in in the trash can. Then, he pulled out another one from one of the many piles and started to read it.

I looked towards the door that she went out of. "Do you think she will forgive me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she will. Sakura has changed a lot, as you can see, and it will take some time for her to forgive you, but she will," the dobe said without looking up from his paper.

"What made her change so much?" I asked. Surely, it couldn't be all me. I saw Naruto stiffen and then he sighed and looked up at me.

"Sasuke, a lot has happened to Sakura while you were gone. The reason she has changed is you, but mostly something else. But I can't tell you that. Only a few select people know about it, but Sakura should be the one to tell you," he said and I starred at him. I nodded after a minute and then he returned to his paper work. I stood for a minute.

"Well, I'm going," I said. Naruto nodded and looked up at me.

"Do you need money to get food and supplies for you house?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I got some," I told him. He looked at me confused and smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said. I smirk.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't tell you," I said. He laugh and I nodded at him.

"See you, Sasuke," he said. I nodded.

"Aa," I said and then I left through the window. I landed on the ground and looked toward the hospital. I would get her to tell me, but not right now. I should let her clear her head. I looked in the way to the Uchiha Compound, I sighed and then I started to walk to my old home. Might as well get it out of the way.

* * *

Okay guys! That's it for today. This one is much longer than the last one, as promised. And as promised I updated the 2nd chapter today. So yay me! I hoped you guys liked it. And if you did please review and go check out my other story, Sasusaku: Everything You Are. If you liked this one you will like the other one. So if you have time, check it out. Ok, guys. See you later. I will update within the next week. I promise. See ya.

broken-heart-crossing!


	3. Catch Me

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Hey guys. I hope you all are enjoying this story. If you are, you should check out my other one, Sasusaku: Everything You Are, if you already haven't. But anyway, here is the second chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Catch Me

I woke up to a pounding on my door. I look over at the clock and see that it's only 2 am. I sit up in bed. Who could be at the door this time of night? I got up and I shuttered when my feet touched the cold, floor. I put my robe over my silk night gown and walk my way down the stairs and to the door. I open it quickly, because the pounding hadn't stopped sense it started and it was getting really annoying. I opened the door to a blond hair, bright brown eyed nurse that works at the hospital. She was frantic. I quickly gathered that I was needed at the hospital.

"How bad?" I asked her, grabbing my coat from behind the door. The February night was chili and I was cold just standing in my own door way.

"Bad, if you don't come now she'll die," the nurse told me. I nodded quickly shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing valuable in my house anyways. The nurse quickly started to run towards the hospital. I was faster than her, me being a ANBU medic nin, so I picked the nurse up and ran with her to the hospital. We were there in about a minute and I quickly set the nurse down.

"What room?" I asked. The nurse grabbed a file off of the nurses station and handed it to me. I tucked it under my arm.

"Room 108," that was on the first floor and in the Emergency Rooms. I quickly ran down the hall to the room. I opened the door and saw four nurses and Shizune in the room. I knew this was bad if they needed me and Shizune. I quickly washed my hands and put on my gloves. I still had my robe and silk night gown on but I didn't care at the moment. I walked over to Shizune who was preparing the girl for surgery. I froze at who I saw.

"Sakura I need you to perform the operation. I don't have enough chakra to stop the bleeding and preform the operation," Shizune said. I was still frozen at who I saw laying on the table in front of me.

"Sakura!" I snapped out of looking at her. I looked at Shizune and she looked at my worriedly. "Can you perform the operation?" She asked. I quickly nodded and pushed who I was operation on out of my head but focusing on that this person is very special to my friend. She needed to be alive, for him.

I quickly grabbed the needle that was laying on the operation tray and plunged it into the vain with ease. That would make sure she stayed asleep. I then grabbed the scapulae off the tray and cut a horizontal line along the chest, just underneath her breast. It wasn't a long or deep cut just enough to let the air that escaped out of her lungs out, as soon as I did, she started to breath again. I sighed, but we still had a long procedure left. Now came the real operation.

I gathered chakra into my hands, barely noticing that Shizune and the other nurses were still working on other parts of the body that were bleeding. Like the huge wound on her head, that Shizune was working on. I can still smell the blood and see it mixed in with the dirty blond hair that lay on the bed.

I pushed the chakra into her stomach and started to combine the cells of her stomach, liver, lungs, and intestines, back together. She must of gotten into a fight with many strong ninja's to be like this. This would take a long time.

* * *

I finished the operation and then started to work on some of the other parts of her body that were in bad shape. After some time, some of the nurses fainted and I quickly took the wound that they were working on. The sun was starting to come up, I had been here for about four hours with no brake. It was only Shizune and I left, both working on two wounds at a time. Shizune looked like she was also about to faint, and soon she did. Now, it was only me. I quickly healed up the two wounds I was working on and moved to the two other wounds that were on her head and on her neck. I felt extremal tired.

I looked down at the person who was laying on the table beneath me, and I fought the sleep off. I focused on her neck and closed that wound up. Then I used both hands full of chakra to work on her head. The wound was deep and had put a whole in her scalp. I knew I had to steal some of the marrow from my own bones to fix the broken pieces of bone in her head. Shizune had started to do it, but it takes a lot of chakra out of someone. I began to pull some marrow from the bones in my fingers and arm to put the bones back together in her head.

I was breathing heavily, and I could feel my chakra draining. My eye sight started to get hazy but I blinked the blurriness off and fought off the sleep. I had to finish this. I finished taking the marrow from my bones and pushing it into her broken bones. I put the bones in place like a puzzle piece and heal them together. Once that was done I finished closing up the wound on her head. After that, I removed my hands and looked down at her, she was still breathing, and she was okay. I sighed a breath of relief. She would be okay now. I smiled at my self. I covered her up and then put the operating tools on the counter for them to be washed and sanitised. I then, opened the door to the room, I saw Shikamaru there waiting.

He looked up at me and stood up quickly, he had worry in his eyes. He looked at me hopefully, I was glad I wouldn't let him down.

"Sakura, is she going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Shikamaru, Temari is going to be just fine," I assured him. He smiled at me and tears sprung in his eyes. It reminded me of the time when he found out Choji was going to be okay. He sighed and closed his eyes, and two tears fell from his closed eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said and then he pulled me into a hug. I tiredly hugged him back. I was still fighting off the sleep.

"Shikamaru, your welcome," I said to him. I felt my robe getting a little wet from his tears. He really did care about Temari. He nodded against my robe, and I rubbed his back in comfort.

"It's going to be okay," I said pulling back from him. He looked at me with a smile and tears in his eyes. He nodded and wiped away his tears. I looked around at the hospital, and saw how busy it was. I saw a nurse that wasn't doing anything.

"Hey, nurse," she looked up at me.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" she asked. I hated being called that, but sense I was a higher power than the nurses that's what they called me. I sighed and pointed into the room where all the fainted nurses and Shizune lay asleep.

"Would you get some nurses or something and get those five to an empty bed. They fainted when in operation," I told her. She nodded her head at me and went to go find some nurses to help her. I looked back at Shikamaru.

"They all fainted?" he asked. I nodded at him. He looked at me and noticed my attire. "You got woken up in the middle of the night and came here?" he asked. I nodded again, pulling my robe around me tighter. He looked up at my face. "You're tired," he stated. I smiled.

"I'm okay, Shika. I'm just going to make sure Temari is comfortable in a good room, and make sure that Shizune gets to a bed, and then I'm going to make sure you get something to eat and that my best nurse is taking care of Temari and then I'll go home to get some rest," I told him. He smirked at me.

"You always put other people first Sakura," he stated. I nodded.

"That's what my job is about. Taking care of others," I told him. He smirked at me more. I smiled at him and then sat down in a chair. He sat down in the chair beside me.

"Shikamaru, would you mind telling me what happened to her?" I asked. He sighed.

"She was on her way here, and she got attack by rouge ninja," he said.

"How many?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know that it was more than six," I looked up at him.

"Mmm... sounds like a rouge ninja gang," I stated. He looked at me.

"You think?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll have to talk to Naruto," I said and he nodded.

"Hey, Shika?"

"What?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at a pocket watch and then put it back in his pocket.

"Almost 9," he said.

"Hmm..." I hummed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I've just been working for seven hours, and going on four hours of sleep. And I still have to go to that village outside of Konoha to drop off supplies, but I think I'll talk to Naruto about that," I said. Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

Once all four nurses and Shizune were out of the room and sleeping in empty rooms, and Temari was to a more comfortable room, I got Shikamari something to eat. I check all of Temari's vitals and checked to see if all of her organs were working properly, while Shika ate. I smiled at him when I was sure that Temari was okay and that, at the most, she would be asleep for two days. I then went to the nurses station and found one of my best nurses.

"Hey Akahana," I called out to her. She was a very intellegent nurse and she was the best one under me. She had light brown hair and bretty dull blue eyes. She was pretty too.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" she said in a high soprano voice.

"Would you mind taking a patient for me?" I asked. She smiled a cherry smile at me.

"Of course I will. Who is she, and what's the condition?" Akahana always got down to the point.

"She is a friend of mine, her name is Temari. Here is her file," I handed Akahana the file and she opened it. She widened her eyes at what she saw.

"How did she even live?" She asked me.

"Me, Shizune and four other nurses took care of her, and she is stable. All I want you to do is check in on her about every hour. And make sure that she is comfortable. I'll give you a raise if you take good care of her and of Shikamaru who is with her. Okay?" I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"It will all be taken care of, Sakura-sama," she told me. I smiled at her and then yawned.

"Okay, thank you. I'll go check on her once more and then in an hour I want you to check on her," I told her. She nodded and then left to check on other patients. I walked back to the elevator. She was now in room 224.

When I got there, I checked her vitals one more time. Shikamaru was asleep in the chair. I got a cover from the closet and set it over him, he looked really peaceful now that he didn't have to worry about Temari. Temari also looked peaceful as she slept. I smiled at them both, they would both be okay. I had to go see Naruto, and then I had to go home and change.

* * *

I was still in my robe and night gown as I made my way up the stairs and into the Hokage tower. I knocked on Naruto's door.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door and stopped in my step, when I saw Sasuke in the room. I looked at Naruto and then continued to walk in the room. I was too tired to glare at Sasuke, or else I would have.

"Sakura, you look tired," Naruto stated. I nodded and handed him a copy of Temari's file. As he opened it I began to summerise what happened.

"At 2 am I was called to the hospital to do a emergancy operation on Temari. Apparently, a group of rouge ninja of more than 6 attacked her on the way here. She was in critical condition. Shizune, four other nurses and I worked on her. I just got done about an hour ago, and she is in a stable condition now," I told him. He looked up at me and then my attire.

"Where are Shizune and the other four nurses?" He asked.

"They fainted during surgery and I finished on my own," I told him. He sighed.

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I got four hours of sleep," I told him truthfully. He sighed.

"How many hours did you work yesterday?" he asked. I sighed. I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me.

"After I saw you yesterday, I worked until ten. I'd say around 12 hours yesterday, before and after lunch," I told him. He sighed. I glanced over at Sasuke and he caught my eyes. I tried to glare but I was just too tired so I looked back at Naruto.

"Go home, Sakura. Get some rest. You are off for the rest of the day, and I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning," he told me.

"No, I want to go and find the Rouge Ninja as soon as possible," I told him. He looked at me seriously.

"I will send out a group of ANBU to take care of the Rouge Ninja. I want you to go home and get so--"

"No, send me out. I don't need any sleep," I told him. Yes, I was tired but I wanted to go out and get the rouge ninja.

"No, Sakura. Go home and get some sleep," he said.

"Naruto--"

"Sakura, don't argue with me. I'm not sending you out there on low chakra and," My head suddenly felt extreamly light and I could feel me rocking on my feet. My eyes were getting blurry. Oh, no. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. My ears were pounding with my heartbeat. His voice was drownded out, but I could still hear it. I began to fall backwords. I was waiting to hit the ground but the last thing I saw was Sasuke looking down into my eyes, as he caught me.

"Just sleep," he said and I did. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Normal PVO:**

"Sakura. Sakura!" Naruto called out to her as he tried clapping above her face. She needed to go home. Naruto sighed as he realized it was no use. He looked up at Sasuke, who was holding Sakura in his arms. Sasuke looked back at him with annoyance on his face. He sighed and looked down at Sakura. She looked peaceful as he laid in his arms. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sakura looked... right... in his arms. He liked the feeling.

"Sasuke, would you mind taking her home?" Naruto asked him as he stood up in a straight position and walked back around the desk to sit in his chair. Sasuke looked up at him with unreadable eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"I guess," Sasuke replied as he picked her up briadal style.

"Would you mind staying with her too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him with annoyance again.

"She hates me. Why would she want me in her appartment watching over her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"Please just do it. I'll tell her I told you, too. She'll get over it," Naruto said. Sasuke looked back down at Sakura.

Now, Naruto wasn't usually an observant person, but he did notice the change in Sasuke's eyes as he looked down at the sleeping female member of team 7. Naruto thought of this as a chance to get them to actually talk with each other. Naruto thought of this as a chance for them to make friends again. It looked like Sasuke wasn't going to be the difficult one this time though, this time, it was going to be Sakura.

"Fine, but I hope your right," Sasuke said. He began to walk towards the door with Sakura in his arms.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto called to him. Sasuke stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Hokage.

"What, Dobe?" he asked. Naruto looked at him with question in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell her why you came back? Maybe you should," Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a moment. How would she react?

"No, not until she gets used to me being here. I don't think she would like know that the only reason I came back was to protect her. She has changed and she seems like a person that doesn't like being thought of as weak. And that's exactly what she'll think I am doing. She'll think that I think that she is weak. She needs time," Sasuke said. Naruto hadn't heard Sasuke talk that much in four years, but this was about Sakura.

"Remember Sasuke, we don't have that much time. Four months at the most. That means that she doesn't have that much time, and you need to start getting on better terms with her. Four months will go by really fast. They'll be here before you know it, and you know that Temari is a sign; a warning to us," Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed and then nodded.

"I come back later, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Mk, Teme," Naruto replied back. Sasuke then walked out he door. Leaving a defining click of the door. Naruto was right... they didn't have much time.

* * *

Hey guys.... I like this chapter. Not much happened, but we found out a lot of things. And Shika and Temari, oh so cute. I think it is cute how I made Shika cry. Awww. But anyway. Please review. And don't forget to check out my other story if you already haven't. If you like this one, I think you'll like my other one. But anyway thanks again.

broken-heart crossing!


	4. Closet Skeletons

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Hey everyone! I no it's been awhile. Sorry! But here you all go. The 4th chapter. Next I'll update Sasusaku: Everything You Are, just give me some time. It takes forever to type that story. lol. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Closet Skeletons

**Sasuke PVO:**

When I got to Sakura's apartment I tried the door, it was unlocked. So, I carried the still sleeping Sakura into the apartment andclosed the door behindme. I barely even noticed the layout of the apartment or what kind of style she had set up, all I saw was the stairs and I headed up them. Sakura was small, but those muscles she had were heavy, and it was putting cramps in my arms. Why did her apartment have to be all the way across Konoha from the Hokage tower? That was a long walk carrying a sleeping, limp, Sakura in your arms.

I walked up the stairs and opened the first door on my left, juggling Sakura on one arm and the thigh of my leg. It was the study room; scrolls, books, notepads, and all kinds of other papers were spread out over the floor and desk in the room. I sighed and closed the door. I walked to the one on the right of the hall andopened it. No luck; bathroom. It was clean with a shower curtain that was clear but when you tried to look on the other side, it was a blurry image. The sink was clean of any supplies accept a bottle of hand soap. The walls were white and the floor was wood. I closed the door. I walked a little down the hall; two doors left. I opened the one on the right and sighed in relief.

The room had a large king sized bed on the wall by the door. The cover was a white comforter, with red silk sheets. I laid Sakura on the bed and pulled down the covers, tucked her legs and body under the covers andfolded it back up to her collarbone. I looked aroundthe room. There was a window seat that sat under the window, the cushions white color. The view outside the window was of the eastern sky, meaning it would see the sunrise. Right now it showed the forest beyond the village wall, and some town houses between the wall andthe apartment. It was a nice view for someone who liked to look at cool sights. I looked to the right of the bed, there was a desk that had a book with the title "The Sweet Far Thing", a picture of the old team 7, a lamp, and the alarm clock. I looked on the left side of the bed and saw a bedside table that had nothing on it.

I looked at the door on the left side of the door, probably the master bathroom. Then the door right next to the bathroom was probably the closet. The walls were white with the floor being wood again. There was a wooden dresser, that had nothing on top of it, and then a wooden self next to the dresser, that held books; thick books. I noticed that she kept everything well cleaned, and everything well cold. She must get hot when she sleeps at night, because her room is cold, but comfortable when you are under the blankets. I looked over at Sakura. She had changed a lot. Her face was that of a women, and her curves were fully developed. Defiantly a women. I sighed andthen walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

When I closed the door behindme, I was faced with the door that I hadn't opened. The one on the left. The last door on the left. I walked to it and turned the knob. It opened and allowed me entrance. I peeked in and saw picture frames everywhere, all face down. There were boxes stacked along the walls, and other belongings that were hidden under white sheets. I walked in the room and picked up a picture off of the closest desk. It showed Sakura and, what I'm guessing, is her family. Her mother had pink hair as well, and looked very much like Sakura. Her dad had white hair and had the same eyes as Sakura, while her mother had violet eyes. Sakura's little brother had white hair like her father and the violet eyes like his mom. Sakura'solder sister had white hair with pink highlights and her eyes were a dark purple color. Sakura's older sister and her looked a lot alike in the features of the face. Then, there was a baby sitting in Sakura's mother's arms. The baby had a happy smile on her face and a light patch of pink hair, darker than Sakura's. She looked at the camera with big eyes, one of green, and one of light pink, the color of Sakura's hair. She was a pretty baby and so happy. It was a very nice family. I noticed that Sakura was about 10 in the picture.

I remember hearing a few mentions of the family from Sakura from when we were genin. She would always say stuff about how her little brother had just entered the last year of academy and her older sister joining the chunnin ranks. She had said that her youngest sister was talking and had once even said a bad word. But where were they now?

I set down the picture of the family face down again. Why was it face down? I pushed the questions away and picked up another picture frame and turned it over. It showed Sakura and another boy. She was about the age of 15 or somewhere along those lines. She was smiling and holding the boy at his waist. The boy wasn't smiling, andwasn't even happy. He just stood there. He had dark brown hair withgolden eyes. He had his arms crossed around his chest, and really wasn't even looking at the camera. He seemed about 17.

I set down the picture, face down, and picked up the one next to it. It was another one of the boy and Sakura. Sakura smiled into the camera, but somehow it seemed forced, like it didn't touch her eyes. She was sitting on the couch curled up on one end of the sofa, with a book in her lap. The boy from before, sat on the opposite end of the couch holding the remote to the T.V, and not looking at the camera again. He was looking at the T.V. that wasn't in the picture with an annoyed expression on his face. In his eyes were something I could only call anger. Who is this guy?

I placed that picture down and picked up the one next to it. Here was of Sakura and her baby sister. Sakura was holding the baby and smiled into the camera. She was about 10 here, too. I sat that one down and picked up the next one.

It was of Sakura and the boy again. Here Sakurawas sitting at the dinner table, with her little sister next to her. The boy was on the other end of the dinning table, almost glaring at her food. Sakurawasn't looking at the camera either, but looked at her little sister with a grieving expression. The little sister was about 5 or 6 here, and Sakura was about 15 or 16, and the boy was about 17 or 18. I could see something on the side of Sakura's face, it looked like a bruise under her eye, but then again, it could be dust on the picture.

I sat that picture down and picked up another one. It was of Sakura and a whole bunch of people. Sakura was about 14 or so, and was holding her baby sister in her arms, the baby was sleeping on Sakura'sshoulder. Everyone was around a coffin, and dressed in black. Sakura had tears running down her face. I realized it was a newspaper clipping. I took out the paper clipping and flipped it over on the back side. An article was there about the picture.

**_Murder of Four_**

**_Late Sunday night, March 28th, ANBU found four murdered in the Haruno house. Airi Haruno, 14, Hyota Haruno, 8, Kazuno Haruno, 36, and Genji Haruno, 38, were murdered in their beds early that night. Sakura Haruno, 14, and Nasute Haruno, 4, were the only ones left alive. Although, Sakura Haruno was in criticlecondition, she was found in Nasute Haruno's room, covering the closet where she put the younger girl in. Sakurawas beaten until near death, but she kept by the door to protect her younger sister from the murderer. Later, when Sakura got out of the hospital, ANBU asked who had done it, but Sakura didn't remember what happened that night. The last thing she remembered was going to bed on Sunday evening. Nasute Haruno was in perfect condition and her and Sakura Harunoarenow living with the current Hokage, just until Sakura can get better and then Sakura plans to rent an apartment for her and her little sister. ANBU found no clues as to who the murderer was, and the case has gone cold. Yesterday, they had the funeral, and you see Sakura Haruno crying and holding her little sister. They stood in front of Hyota Haruno'scoffin while it is being laid in the ground. The four family members are laid in Konoha's cemetery. _**

**_Date: Friday, April 2nd. _**

I looked at the sheet of paper again. Did it just say what I think it said? Her family died, all except her little sister, Nasute. So where was the little girl? I sighed and looked down at the date. April 2nd, they died on March 28th. Wait, isn't that Sakura's birthday? March 28th is Sakura's birthday. Her family died on her birthday? I flipped over the paper again and looked at the picture. She looked so sad, andshe held onto her little sister like her life depended it. Maybe her life did depend on it. I sighed andput the picture back into the frame. I looked around again, and decided I should leave the room. This is clearly not a place Sakura would want me in. I walked to the door andclosed it behind me. I opened the door on the right and peeked in at Sakura. She was still sleeping soundly, and she had rolled over to lay on her side. I closed the door again, trying to get rid of the thought of Sakuraall alone with her little sister in my head. I walked back down the stairs and to the living room.

When I got to the endof the stairs I was faced with the living room, and the front door. The couch was facing the t.v on the right wall, the couch was across from me, but not facing me. There was a coffee table in front of the couch, and it had glass in the middle of the surface. Tables sat on bothsidesofthe couch, one with a lamp and a picture, while the other had three pictures anda vase withdead flowers in it. The couch was a white polyester with three cushions. The floors were wood, and they were probably like that through the whole house. The walls were an off white color, and there were pictures on the wall by the door.

To my left was an archway that led to the kitchen. I walk in and see a hall to my left again, I see two doors in the hall and a picture hanging at the end of the hall. I look in front of me to the kitchen. There was a fridge anda counter top that made an 'L' shape aroundthe room, with one of the sides being a bar. There way a double sink, a stove and oven, and a microwave, coffee maker, andtoaster on the kitchen counter. Everything was steel, shining with reflected light, and the counter was a black marble. I looked a little to the left of me, right before the arch to go to the hall, and see a dining table. It was wooden and could hold about 6 people. It was the same dining table as the picture of Sakura, her sister, Nasute, andthat boy. Behind the dining table was sliding glass doors, andoutside the doors was a little back yard with a few Sakurablossom trees, that didn't have any buds on them. It still is only January. Around the yard was a wood fence, that enclosed the trees. It was nice, perfect for someone who likes privacy.

I look down the hall again. Two doors, I walk down the hall to open the one on my left. Another bathroom, it had the same shower curtain as the other one, and a black marble counter top with a steel sink. It had a bottle of hand soap on the counter, but that was it besides the toilet. Just like the bathroom upstairs. I closed the door, and looked at the door at the end of the hall on my right. I walked to the end of the hall, and look at the picture that was hung up on the wall, it was of the back yard and had a little girl about 5 years old under one of the full bloomed blossomed trees. The little girl was pretty, and had dark pink hair, and one green eye and one light pink eye. It was Sakura's sister, Nasute. I look at the door again. Is this the little girls room?

I slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door, a little girls room met me. A small bed laid in the center of the room. It had a pink comforter with green dots splattered on it. The pillow cases were green as well. The walls were green with pink splatter paint, and white hand prints all over the walls. The floor was wood again, but had a rug that filled most of the room, a light green rug. The dresser was wood with green and pink dots all over the surface. The closet door was wood with splatter paint on it.

But what was weird about the closet door was that most of the paint was green or pink or white, but there was a few hints of red around the edges. I walk over to the closet door and open it slowly. The inside of the closet was dark, but the light from the windows in the room filled it with light. On the back wall of the closet was a mirror. There were close still hung up, little girl clothes. But on the mirror was red paint, and in the mirror I could see the back of the door I was currently opening, and it was splattered with red too. The clothes had red on them, and the smell of iron and metallic hit my nose. I knew that this was not red paint but dried blood. It was even coating the floor. Who's blood was this? What happened in this closet? The closet of a little girls room? What happened to the little girl?

"Close that door now?!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Sakurastanding outside of the room, glaring at me with anger and pain in her eyes. I closed the door to the closet and turned to face her. When she stood there for a minute, I walked towards her. When I was within arms reach, she pulled me out of the room, and closed the bedroom door. She looked at me, andthen walked back down the hall, towards the kitchen. I stood for a second and then quietly followed her. I had so many questions and no answers. Not yet anyway.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Sakura getting a cup down from a cabinet and a bottle of, what looked like, sake. She poured the sake into a glass, and tilted it up to her lips. After a few seconds she set the cup down with a thud. She looked at me with emptiness in her face, but sadness in her eyes. She turned back toward the sake bottle and poured herself another glass. I walked towards her and and she looked at me with confusion on her face. I looked back at her, no one saying anything. I looked up and open the cabinet that I saw her get the glass out of. I took out another glass and laid it on the counter. She looked at the cup and then up at me. I looked back at her. She nodded after a minute and then poured sake in the glass I had just laid down. She set the bottle down and picked up her own glass. We looked at each other and then at the same time, emptied our glasses into our mouths. Surprisingly, she set her glass down first, making me wonder how much she had drank before. The sake left a trail of fire down my throat, but it was still good. I set my glass down not a second after her, and she filled our glasses up again.

* * *

**Normal PVO:**

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch, Sasuke leaning against the arm of the couch and Sakura in the middle of the couch, almost leaning on Sasuke. They had emptied three full bottles of sake. Both of their sights were hazy and moving unnaturally. No one said a word. No one has said a word. The most they had done was move into the living room andonto the couch, bringing two more bottles of sake with them. It had been about a two hours sense they had started drinking the sake, and now they were out. Sakura sat on the couch, staring into space, thinking of old memories, memories that were like nightmares to her. She started crying a few times, and Sasuke would put his hand on her shoulder and rub up and down her arm until she stopped. He was good a comforting someone. Sakura was an emotional drunk. She wasn't drunk, but she was scraping the surface of it. Sasuke was a quiet drunk, but he was quiet anyway. So right now, Sakura was staring at nothing, and Sasuke was watching her carefully. The empty bottles and glasses were on the coffee table, most of them knocked over. For once Sasuke was tired of the silence.

"Sakura... will you tell me what happened?" he asked her. Sakura's eyes move to him, and then back to a space on the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No," she said. Sasuke watched her.

"Will you eventually tell me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sat there for a minute.

"Eventually, Sasuke. J-just, I don't wanna t-talk about it right n-now," she stammered. Sasuke watched her and then nodded at her. He then, pulled Sakura into him, so that she leaned on him. She had tears in her eyes, and Sasuke rubbed her arm and held her close as the tears started to fall. She sobbed into his chest but Sasuke didn't care about his shirt getting wet. Something had went wrong with Sakura after she and her sister moved here, and Sasuke was only concerned about figuring it out. He knew that the boy in the pictures had something to do with it. He just didn't know what. He knew that the reason he was here had something to do with Sakura's past. He knew that the reason they were after Sakura was because of her past. He had been sitting there, and was putting peices together in his head. He knew the reason why. Why they were after Sakura.

He knew they were after Sakura because someone didn't finish job.

* * *

Oh.... did you all like it. Pieces are coming together! Please review! And if you can check out my other story! Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed. I promise I will update faster! Thanks.

Broken-heart-crossing!


	5. The Family

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Hey guys.... I know it's been a long time sense I updated last. I'M SORRY! I can't get out of my pile of homework. It absolutely sucks. But anyway, here is the next chapter. I will do my other story update next. Hold tight. It will be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Family

**Sasuke POV: **The darkness behind my eyelids brightened with the heat on my face, I slowly opening my dark ebony eyes, I see the orange and red hue of the dawn, pouring through the living room window of... Sakura's apartment? I look around the living room, and last nights memories came flooding back. The whole drinking sake and Sakura crying on my chest and... then I don't remember anything. I sigh and that's when I realize the pressure on my chest. I look down and see a blob of pink hair connected to the peaceful face of a sleeping Sakura.

Her pale skin almost sparkled in the sunlight, and behind those pale eyelids rested her emerald eyes that were so entrancing. Her pale, pink, and plump lips were slightly open, letting her air out and in slowly and noiselessly. I realized that I was laid full out on the couch with Sakura laying full out on top of me, sleeping on my chest. I checked again to make sure she and I still had clothes on and to my relief we did.

I wouldn't want to take advantage of her when she's drunk. Sakura has changed a lot and when we were little she might have been embarresed and blush like mad, but now.... I'm actually not quiet sure what she'd do. I have heard she is quiet easy to piss off, and when she is, it isn't pretty, there is blood or screams of agony, and I didn't feel like dealing with any of that. Not that she could ever make me bleed or scream in agony.

I tried to get out from under her without waking her, because, even if they did have their clothes on, Sakura might jump to conclusions, and plus, it would be a little awkward. So skillfully I rolled us over so that now, she was laying on her back on the couch and I was on top. Feeling a little awkward I rolled completely off the couch, and onto the floor. I stood up, soundlessly and looked down at Sakura. She truly had grown, and she's either a very heavy sleeper or would have a huge hangover when she woke up. I spotted a small, folded blanket on the end of the chair that was also in the living room. I walked over to it and grabbed it. I was a red color that faded into black, and the material of the blanket was a very soft one. It would be very comfortable. I unfolded it and walked over and laid it across Sakura.

I, then, walked into the kitchen, not turning on any lights. I looked in the fridge and found a tomato. I then, found some tea herbs and made myself a cup of cold unsweetened tea. I never liked sweets. I then walked around the kitchen table to the sliding glass doors and opened one of them. The frosty air was like a ice wall and came rolling into the apartment. I breathed in the chilly air and took another sip of my cold tea, and another bite of my tomato. It was about 7 am. Really late for me, I usually get up around 4:30. At least I did at Orochimaru's and during my travels. I never got much sleep. The last two nights I've been in Konoha I've slept till around 6 or 7. 6 am yesterday and 7 am today, and I can't help but feel like being home has something to do with that, or maybe sleeping with Sakura laying on my chest helped that a little.

I finished off my tomato, and then sipped on my tea. When I watched the sun come up a little more and the cold air chill off most of the house, I closed the sliding door and turned to put my, now empty, cup in the sink and then, I washed it. After placing the cup on the drying rack beside the sink and drying off my hands on a hand towel hanging on the wall in front of the sink, I went back into the living room. Sakura was still sleeping, heavily, too. I looked around for something to do that wouldn't wake her and keep me entertainment while she slept. Television would be too loud, and I just couldn't leave. I looked around the room, and underneath the coffee table I saw a cabinet.

I quietly bent down and opened it. I saw medical books and other magazines, but in the very back I saw photo albums. There were about three or four, and I reached in and grabbed the one on top. It had a white cover with hearts drawn all over it. I closed the cabinet and stood up. I walked to the table in the kitchen. I studied the cover once more and then opened the album. The first picture that greeted me was a picture of a girl with a bright smile, white hair and pink highlights, and dark purple eyes, it was Sakura's older sister. All around the picture was different colors of paper with designs and under the picture was the name, **Airi Haruno**. In the picture, she was sitting on a wooden chair with her elbows propped on to a wooden kitchen table, she was holding a cup and was turning her head to look into the camera with a bright smile, that if it wasn't for the hair and the eyes, would look exactly like Sakura. Her eyes held all the spark that Sakura's use to.

"That's Airi," Sakura's voice cut through the dead silence of the house. I was surprised that I didn't feel her standing there. I looked at her and she spared me a sad smile. She, then, walked to the cabinet and grabbed out a cup and fixed some tea to go in it. I noticed she liked hers hot and with two tea-spoons of sugar. It's not like I was staring at her make her tea but it's just things I notice. She then opened the fridge and grabbed an apple out. She came over to the table and sat down next to me looking at me and then down at the picture of her sister. She lightly traced her finger over the edges over the picture and smiled lightly. "She was my twin. Older than me by four minutes and twenty-six seconds. We looked so different but had almost the same personality. We were really close. She would always know what I was feeling when I was feeling it, and I would aways know what she was feeling. Even though she's..." her smile became sad and her eyes started to fill with tears, but she blinked them back. "...gone, sometimes it's almost like I can still feel her emotions in my head. I can still feel her fear and sadness from that nig--" she stopped suddenly, and turned her head. After a few seconds she turned back to the picture and smiled sadly at her sister. "She was so beautiful... wasn't she?" I looked at her. I didn't really think she was expecting an answer. I looked down at the picture and she was a pretty girl. I nodded as my answer.

She smiled at me sadly, and then turned the page to the next one. This one was of herself. Sakura's hair was up in a messy bun with strings of hair in her face, she smiled into the camera just like Airi did. She was sitting on a blanket in a field of flowers and sakura trees. She was pretty. So happy. Sakura smiled at the picture and the design around it with her name printed at the bottom. Then, after a second more of looking she turned the page.

This time there was a picture of a boy, with white hair and violet eyes. He had an innocent smile playing on his feature and a guilty look in his eyes. He was standing with his hands behind his back looking at the camera like he didn't do it. Next to him was a broken vase with pink, red, and purple flowers spread out, the carpet soaked with water. Sakura giggled at the picture. "Hyota... he was such a prankster. He would always do things and pretend that he didn't know about it or her would blame it on me or Airi. We would get so mad at him, but every time we tried to get a hold of him, he would go running to mama. Mama would always believe him," she laughed with a smile. "He kept us entertained though, he would try so hard at getting everything that has to do with training right but when he fail he would get so mad. It was really amusing to watch him try over and over and get madder and madder at himself. But when he got it, he got it, and he never forget it. He would have become a great ninja..." Sakura smiled a small smile and ran her fingers across the picture. She sighed sadly and then giggled at the picture one more time, before turning the page.

On the next page was a picture of a little girl around 2 or 3. She had dark pink hair and big eyes one of violet and one of light pink. She had a happy smile on her face as she ran towards the camera with her arms outstreached like she was trying to get the camera. She was such a pretty baby. Sakura smiled sweetly at the picture. She sighed, "Nasute... I miss her so much. When she got older she was so cheerfull. She had the personality of me and Airi when you didn't know her or she wanted something. But on the inside she was a lot like Hyota. The only difference was that she was a better liar than Hyota was. To guys she would always be so nice but then as soon as they had their back turned she kick them in the ass, when they would turn around she would point at another boy and act all innocent and smile at him. She always got fights started. She used to do that to Hyota to, telling him it was Airi, me or dad..." Sakura giggled, "She was my angle though, she was my only friend, besides Naruto, that helped me with the... murders," Sakura's eyes filled up again with tears. "Me and her..." A tear slipped down her face. "...we took care of each other. Until she was taken away from me, too," Sakura let the tears out but she wasn't sobbing, she just couldn't talk and she couldnl't hold in the tears. They just ran endlessly down her cheeks.

I looked at her and then at the picture. Who would want to murder such a happy family? Who would kill a little girl like Nasute?

I tried turning the page but all the other pages were empty. I looked up at Sakura who was trying to talk but couldn't get the words out. She quickly wiped away her tears and took a drink of her hot tea. She cleared her throat and looked back at me.

"I-I never got to finish it..." she told me. She looked down into her cup.

I looked out of the sliding glass door and watched the sun rise more. It was about 8 am now. The suns reflected off of the snow, that had accumulated over the night.

"Why didn't he kill me when they had the chance? I want to be with my family. It's not fair that I lived and they didn't. Many times I have thought about... joining them. But I won't until I kill him and who ever was leading him. I promised Nasute and the rest of my family. It's what they would want me to do. I can still feel Airi here and her emotions and her rage is boiling. She's mad at me for not protecting Nasute and the rest of them. She's mad at me, that I let him get that close, that I trusted him so easily. She mad at me. She mad at him, and she mad at his master. She mad, and she wants revenge, just like I do. Her emotions keep me going, if it weren't for them, I would have already fail and died. She has kept me strong, and has kept me alive. She is living in me... a part of her is. So I'm going to kill them and then join my family in heaven. You went for revenge, and you got it. Sasuke, do you think I should leave the village and get my revenge like you did?" I had been watching her the whole time she was talking. She had tears in her eyes but none fell. Her eyes stayed on the cup and the liquid that was captive within it. When I didn't speak for a minute she looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

I sighed. "Sakura, don't leave. It was a mistake for me to leave. Don't make the same mistakes when you can learn from mine. Your family would want you to be happy and live on. They don't want you to die," I told her. She shook her head and looked back down into the tea.

"Airi... she would want revenge. She wants revenge on them. I want revenge on them," she said.

"You said that Nasute was your angle... right?" I asked her. She looked up at me with confusion and shock under the layers of tears. She looked back down at the photo album that was open to the little girls picture. She smiled at the picture and nodded.

"Yes, she was my angle," She said. I nodded.

"Do you think she is watching over you right now?" I asked her. Sakura sat there never taking her eyes off the picture. After a second she nodded.

"Yes. She was my angle while she was here. I don't think she would abandon me even when she wasn't here," she said.

"Would you do anything for her? Even now?" I asked. Sakura looked up at me.

"Of course," she said. I looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think she would want you to go for revenge and leave the home you and your family grew up in? Do you think she would want you to be sad and want to die?" Sakura looked at me with thought in her eyes. She looked at the picture again.

"No," she said simply. I looked at the picture of the young girl. I looked back at Sakura after a minute.

"What would Nasute, your angle, want?" I asked her. Sakura looked at me and then back into her cup.

"She would want me to be happy. To have a new family, and live on. Never forgetting her or the others, but forgive myself. She would want me to forget about leaving home to find her murderers and go on with my life. She would want me to take every chance I had to live again, to make me happy, and to help me forgive myself. That's what she would want. Nasute would want me to be happy," Sakura told me. A tear rolled down her cheek and hung on to the bottom of her chin. I was silent for a moment.

"Be happy and forgive yourself. Do that for Nasute. Do that for all the other people here that care about you. For Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, for the rest of Konoha. They need you. Be happy for them and for Nasute. Forgive yourself for you angle and for Konoha. For everyone you love and everyone who loves you. Be happy and forgive yourself, Sakura. Would you do that for Nasute, and everyone that loves you and you love?" I asked her. I can't remember the last time I talked this long to try and talk someone out of something, try and cheer someone up. Why now? And why Sakura? Sakura closed her eyes for a minute. That tear was still hanging on the bottom of her chin. Sakura breathed in and then out. She opened her eyes again and looked back down into her cup. She smiled a small smile.

"For Nasute I can be happy. For Konoha I can be happy. For all the ones that have been there for me I will be happy. For all the ones that love me, here or not, I can forgive myself. For right now I can forget about my bloody past, for Nasute. For everyone I can forgive myself and be happy. But for Airi, I will not forgive those bastards that did this. If I ever find out where they are or who they are or if I ever see them again, I will kill them. I will do that for Airi. But for Nasute and all of Konoha I can be happy, forgive myself, and forget for right now. For my sisters, and family, and my friends," Sakura said. It's like she wasn't even talking to me anymore, more like she was talking and reassuring herself. I looked her over. The tears in her eyes and sadness, and determination, and love. She wasn't in the room at the moment, she was in her past, her memories. After a second she returned to our time and world.

"I will do that for them. For Konoha. For my friends. And for you," She said to me. She was looking down into her cup again. I was a little taken off guard by her statement. For me? I didn't do anything for her. "When we were kids you used to always protect me, even though you didn't like me very much. You were still there. And even after you left you were still here for me. Helping me get stronger, pushing me through all my battles. You are the reason I made it this far, your memory. You were always there, even if not physically, you were still there. You want me to learn from your mistakes then it's done. I'll do it for you... just because you were always there," She explained. I looked at her. I can't explain what I am feeling, something inside me wants to run and then something wants me to pull her into my arms. I just sit there.

I look back over to the picture of Nasute. I look at the picture for a minute then, I look at Sakura who has been silent. She was looking down into her cup still, and that pool of tears was still hanging on her chin. I breathed deep.

"Sakura... tell me about the night. Tell me about everything that happened to you and your family. Tell me.... will you tell me?" I asked. She was silent as I saw more tears filling up her eyes. After a second of her stillness I whispered. "Tell me," She nodded slowly. More tears spilled out of her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, and then....

The pool of tears...

That had been sitting at the bottom of her chin...

Holding on by a tread...

Fell.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it. By the way. The emotions that Sakura is feeling from her sister and how she says her sister is living in her, yeah that's Inner Sakura. But in this story she isn't Sakura she's Airi. She doesn't talk as of yet, but she is Airi's emotions and rage. Ok? Kool. So yea. Next chappy more of the mistery will be filled in as Sakura will explain what happened that night. So see you next time. Remember I have to update my other story now, so it might be a little while. But it will be up soon! Thank-you!

Broken-heart-crossing!


	6. Unbearable Night

Summary: It's been a year sense the battle with Pein and almost four years sense Sasuke left. What do I do now that he's back? Should I tell him what happened, or keep him in the dark? Should I even talk to him? sasusaku; naruhina; shikatema; nejiten; saiino & more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Thank you!

Hey guys. Sorry it has taken so long. :) I just put up my other stories chapter, so it took me a little while to write this one. But please enjoy and review after.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Night

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked back down at the liquid in her cup. She began as more tears fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and fell into her cup and on the table.

Sasuke watched her cry and he felt the strange need to wipe those tears away and tell her to forget about it and then he'd change the subject, but he had to know. It was important.

"It was Sunday and me and my family hadn't really done anything all day. I remember training with Kakashi early in the morning but I went home pretty early. That night we all went to bed around 9 or 10," the tears started to come faster. "I woke up to my mom's scream. It was so loud and she sounded so scared. I got up and ran to Hyota's room and I saw blood everywhere. His eyes were open and someone had slashed his throat," Sakura squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them again. She cleared her throat and then continued. "I ran to Airi's room and she had been stabbed in the stomach and she looked like she had been in so much pain. Then I ran to Nasute's room and found her still alive. I remember being so scared. I heard the men in coming out of my parents room and I quickly and quietly closed the door. I picked up Nasute and laid her in the closet, I got in the closet with her and closed the door. I heard the men said, 'she's not in her room!' and 'Where is that little brat?' I looked at Nasute and found a closet in the corner of the closet. I covered her and slid her to the very back of the closet. She was still sleeping," Sakura twiddled her hands together and cried harder. Sasuke just sat there quietly and patiently. Sakura took in a deep breath and began again.

"I heard them kick the door to Nasute's room open. I tried to stop my breathing and make it quieter but I was just so scared. They looked in Nasute'scrib and then started looking around for her. They were all wearing black mask and covers. I couldn't even see what country they were from. They were just in all black and I could only see their eyes and hands. One of the men started to walk over to the closet. I tried to push myself to the very back but if I did they might find Nasute. So I waited for him to open the door. I didn't have any weapons. When he opened the door I ran out at him and tried my hardest to hurt him, but his friends helped him and soon I remember being on the floor covered in my own blood, right in front of the closet. The man reached towards me and I noticed a scar on his hand. It was big and it looked like a nasty burn. It covered most of his left index finger and it reminded me of a dragon fly. The finger was the body and then there were burns on his hands that looked like wings. And his eyes were golden to. That's all I remember of him though. He was reaching towards me to kill me, but that's when Kakashi came in. He had heard screams coming from inside and ran in to see what was wrong. While Kakashi was fighting all the men I tried to pick myself up but I couldn't. I was too weak. Soon, ANBU came and killed all of the people. Only the captain got away. After it was over I past out," Sakura said as she kept her eyes on the table.

"When I woke up I was in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything. I remember crying so hard when they had to tell me again that my family was murdered, and that all I had left to live for was Nasute. Tsunadecame to talk to me while I was in the hospital, she talked to me about my living arrangements. She said that I could live with her until I turned 15, that's the legal age to live on your own. I had just turned 14 then so me and Nasute lived with Tsunade for a year, in which I trained under her. Then, when that year was up we came to live here," Sakura said she looked up at Sasuke to see his reaction. All Sasuke did was reach up and wipe away the tears on her face. Sakura smiled sadly at him and then looked back down. After a minute of silence, Sasuke had to ask.

"Who is that other boy in the pictures upstairs?" Sakura looked up at him with confusion.

"How do you know about those?"

"I saw the other room and I got curious. I'm sorry," he said to her. She looked at him but then nodded and looked down.

"Not even a year after I moved in here I met Arashi. I met him down at Iciraku's Ramenwith Lee. He was nice and funny and he made me feel better. He was a traveler looking for somewhere to live. He was staying down at a hotel right then but after a few more days of getting to know him better I let him stay with me and Nasute. He was good to live with, he helped out around the house for a while even, but after a while he started to change. First he was mean with his words and then it was with his fist. He was never mean to me around Nasute though, or to Nasute. And I let him stay because she had grown attached to him. She was happy and I just loved to see her smile," Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a small smile and then looked back down again.

"Me and Arashi always had separate rooms, I didn't like him like that but more like a brother. One night, it was like 2 am, and I heard noises coming from down stairs. I didn't bother to wake Arashi because he never liked me in his room. I just went down stairs and I heard the noises coming from Nasute's bedroom. I went down the hall and opened the door. That's when I saw the things he was doing to her. He had been raping Nasutesense the beginning and I hadn't protected her. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her just like I couldn't protect anyone else in my family. That's when I beat him, I didn't kill him but I beat him up pretty good. I kick him out and Tsunade kicked him out of the village. After a week everything started to go back to normal. She was smiling again, and it wasn't fake. It was like Arashi was never there with her, even though I still thought of that night I don't think she did," Sakura had tears rolling down her face again.

"About two weeks after Arashi had left, I put Nasute to bed and then went to bed myself. As soon as I was about to crawl into bed I heard Nasute scream. I was like that night all over again and I rushed down stairs to see what was happening. When I got to Nasute's room I saw Arashi standing with Nasute in his arms. She had cuts on her arms and legs but she was still alive. I ran at him but I was in such emotion that he hit me and I flew against the wall. I broke my leg, and I tried to stand up but I was to slow. He smiled at me and then through Nasute in the closet, and before he closed the door he stabbed her in her chest, she died then. He looked at me and said, 'you hid her in the closet away from my father, and now, that's where she dies.' His father was the captain that tried to kill me. I should have known. They both had the same eyes," Sakurasaid and put her hand over her eyes as she cried. She was sobbing and Sasuke didn't really know what to do. So he just sat there patiently. After a minute or two Sakura settled down again.

"He came toward me then, and he said he was going to kill me. I screamed, not for me though, but for Nasute. I had no reason left to live. I screamed and screamed. 'Just kill me already!' is what I said. He smiled and said that he'd be honored to. He raised the kunai up and then Neji came through the window. He had heard my screams. Neji and Arashifought and in the end Neji won. Arashi died and I was left alive but lifeless inside. For about a year I was just useless, just waiting for death. Then I started to hear Airi in my head. She told me that I had to stop living that way and work to become stronger so I could find the captain and get revenge on him if he wasn't already dead. So I did. Then Naruto came back and then I helped him look for you, while I was just out looking for the captian, making Naruto think I was really looking for you. The only problem was that I had no idea if he was alive," Sakurawas now just looking at her cup and Sasuke noticed that she was squeezing it really tight.

"But just about six months or so ago, I heard of a rumor that there was a weird guy going around the hidden mist village that had a dragonfly looking burn on his hand and he was going around stealing numerous weapons and stuff. I just knew that was him. But Tsunade said I couldn't leave the village, and I didn't want to risk my whole life here just to kill someone. I would get him sometime, but I wanted to have a home to come back to. So I waited. Then you came back and this is actually the first time i have talked about it with this much detail with anyone," Sakura looked up at Sasuke and gave a small smile. The tear tracks were on her face but she had stopped crying. Sasuke reached up and wiped off the rest of the tears with his sleeve, but when he touched her she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"Thank-you for listening, Sasuke. It feels good to have someone to talk to that knows kind of what I'm going through," Sakura said with her eyes still closed. Sasuke sat there for a minute and then dropped his hand. To much affection. Sakura opened her eyes with a apologetic look.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said and then he got up.

"I'm sorry," she said. She though he was going to leave now. He didn't say anything, though as he moved to the sink and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. Then he walked back over to her and handed her it.

"Hn," (It's ok) Sakura smiled at him, and then wiped her face with the cloth to get the tear stains off. Sakura sat there for a minute with the rag in her hands. Sasuke walked back over to the sink and stood over it looking out the window that was above it. It was silent and then Sakura sighed. She looked towards Sasuke as he still stared outside.

"So..." Sakura started. "I'm starving. Want to go get some food?" Sasuke looked at her and then nodded. Sakura smiled and got up. "Hold on a second and I'll go get dressed," she said before running up the stairs to her room.

Sasuke walked absentmindedly around the kitchen. He had a lot of new information that would help him, but what he was doing here wasn't really his main concern right then. His main concern was that he had left and he left Sakura here all alone to fend for herself, and he hadn't been here to protect her. If he had been here maybe things would have turned out different. Maybe Sakura's family would still be here. Maybe she wouldn't have had to gone through any of what she has been through. Sasukeknew it must have been hard for her, it was hard for him when he lost his family. He never thought he would even think this but him and Sakura were on the same path and were a lot alike, and at this point, Sakura is probably the only person that can understand him aside from Kakashi.

He once thought that Sakurawas a weak girl, and she was, but now she is strong. Mentally and and physically she is strong. That is a good thing but the reasons of why she is mentally and physically strong, the cause of her being strong, is the worst thing that could happen to someone. To be left alone was a unbearable feeling and Sasuke knew that Sakura had to be strong from surviving it. Having to watch her little sister murdered was another level of disturbing too. Even Sasuke didn't have to watch what was left of his family get murdered in front of him. Sakura had been through a lot and knowing this made Sasuke have a whole new light on Sakura. Sakura wasn't a weak or annoying and unimportant girl.

Sakura was a strong, respectable, and important woman to this village and to everyone in it. Everyone needed Sakura here, if only Sakura could see that.

"Okay! I'm ready. Are you?" Sakura asked bouncing down the stairs into the kitchen. Sasuke looked over her attire. She was wearing dark blue jeans that fit her frame well, and a white tank top that fit her body good to, and then over the tank top was a tan jacket. She went to the door and put on black sandals that had a small heal to them. Sakura stood back up and looked at Sasuke. He nodded and moved toward the door and quickly put on his shoes. Sakuraopened the door and Sasuke closed it behind him. Sakura walked in front of him towards the busy part of town. Even this early in the morning it would be busy. Sakura looked behind her at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smirked back. Sakura stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When he did she laughed at him.

"Hn?" (What?)

"We need to get you some new clothes," she said as she shook her head.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked.

"That your ninja outfit, it's good for when your training or on missions, but when you aren't doing anything you need some other clothes to go around town in," Sakura explained.

"Hn," (Whatever.) Sakura laughed at him.

"Don't make me have Ino help me," Sakura threatened. Sasuke glared at her.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh, but I would. Let me help you pick out some clothes or I'll call her right now," Sakura glared back at him playfully.

"No," Sasuke said. Sakura smirked and reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open, and started dialing a number. Sasuke watched her thinking that she was just playing around. She really wouldn't do that... would she? Sakura put the phone up to her ear and looked at Sasuke with a playful look. She was silent for a few minutes until...

"Hey Ino," she said to the phone. Before talking could start on the other end of the line, Sasuke reached up and took the phone out of Sakura's hand and shut it, ending the call.

"No Ino," he said sternly before handing the phone back to Sakura. She smiled and put the phone back into her pocket. She laughed as Sasuke glared at her.

"I win!" she said joyfully and then continued towards the market stores. This was going to be a long day.

Sasuke watched her walk forward before walking up to join her. She was strong and independent, and not a woman you could say no to apparently. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smirked a smirk that she couldn't see.

She was deffantly a impressive woman, who Sasuke respected deeply. Sasuke knew that Sakura would go far and accomplish anything that she sets her mind to. And he hoped he could be there to see it.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it. It took me a while because finals are coming up and i've been studing a lot. lol. I know that they didn't really have cell phones but oh well, they do in this story. lol.

Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. After I get the next chapter to Sasusaku: Everything You Are it will be up soon after that. But thank you for reading. :)

See you next time.

Broken-heart-crossing!


End file.
